


【gingerpilot】Possible Future

by khsarrge



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khsarrge/pseuds/khsarrge
Summary: 被捕后的poe在定局者号上见到了一位有着姜黄色头发的军官，之后他开始胡思乱想。* 时间设定是ep7开头。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Kudos: 8





	【gingerpilot】Possible Future

在被两个风暴兵拽着拖进了审讯室，绑在房间正中央之后，poe dameron觉得自己确实挺倒霉的。

该死的，原力到底是什么鬼东西？他只记得自己开了枪，没等他反应过来kylo ren就轻易的阻断了他的攻击，还把他定在原地，接着他就挨了一击被那些杂兵拖上船。现在他在敌人的大本营，还被绑得动都动不了，只能像现在这样盯着天花板无望地等待救援，或是在那之前就凄惨地被杀。

他的无聊没能持续多久，但可惜这并不是件好事儿：审讯室的门打开，kylo ren套着他那愚蠢的面罩出现在那儿。poe在心里骂了三百句脏话，准备好了抵死不从悲壮就义。

这时候他注意到，进来的还有一个人。

一个苗条的军官，姜黄色的头发梳得一丝不苟，皮肤白的像这辈子没见过太阳。poe看着他眉头拧成一团，跨着大步追在kylo ren的后面与他理论。飞行员就这么把视线落在那双长腿上，然后顺势上移到在腰带勾勒下特别显眼的翘臀。他满意地眯起眼睛，这倒是还挺养眼的。

“我说过审讯交给我，将军。”

噢。他还以为那人是秘书官之类的呢。  
kylo ren叫他将军，但他看上去没什么威胁性，像是完全没上过战场。况且他看上去也太年轻了，poe继续将目光锁定在那位将军的身上，大家都说第一秩序里的大人物都是些干巴巴的老头，看来传言也不是完全可靠。

“我不认为你一个人可以胜任，ren。我可不希望被你的那些小动作拖累。”

气氛开始变得有点不妙，poe识相地选择保持沉默。他可不想被卷进第一秩序的内部斗争，况且他们要是真的能打起来，说不定他还能趁机逃脱呢。他也乐得那两人无视自己的存在，继续当个观众。

比起现在银河系里恶名远扬，抵抗军多多少少都有了解的kylo ren，那位将军更加引起了他的注意。poe回忆他们掌握的第一秩序人员情报，似乎没有一位能与眼前的青年对上号。但可以肯定的是，如此年轻就站上第一秩序高位，意味着他一定极有手段，对于抵抗军来说这绝不是个好消息。有这样的军官指挥应该会让军队士气更旺吧？毕竟比起那些狂妄又顽固的老东西，一个年纪相仿的上司总是会让人感觉自己努力一把也有点升职的盼头，更何况这个上司还有着细腰和美腿。

好吧，poe承认自己有点分心搞错了重点，毕竟他确实很漂亮。

想的有些远了，他重新把注意力拉回到当前正在激烈上演的沉浸式情景剧上。poe这才发现他甚至都不知道那位将军的名字呢，连kylo ren也只是叫他“将军”。  
两人的对峙还在继续。面对kylo无理取闹，将军的回击虽然言辞还算得上礼貌，但因为情绪激动而涨红的耳朵暴露了他显然气得不轻。poe想着第一秩序的高层也没有传闻中的那么机械冷酷嘛，丝毫没有意识到他对这个初次见面的敌方将领的兴趣显然已经完全超出了必要的范围。从他们争吵的片段中不难发现这个看上去没什么作战经验的年轻人在战略方面出乎意料的精明，他不难在脑中构建出将军指挥时的场景：红发美人英姿飒爽地站在舰船上发号施令，他随意吐出的鼓舞立即就能让数不清的士兵前赴后继地为他去送死、他指尖划过的地方可能下一秒就可能就会成为屠杀的中心。也许之前他们的战友就有不少死于他手。

但最终抵抗组织一定会胜利的。到时候这个漂亮将军也会成为俘虏之一，被押送回他们的基地等待处置，如果有可能的话，poe会非常乐意亲自执行这项任务。他看起来极其在意自尊，不太会就这么乖乖束手就擒，这可不是件轻松的工作。也许为了防止他逃脱应该给他穿上束缚衣……那一定很不错，非常适合他。

等到了基地他们会怎么处理他呢？毕竟抵抗组织可是很仁慈的，不会像第一秩序一样屠杀所有反抗者。leia也许会允许自己参与对他的审判，也许最初他会恶言相向或是试图逃脱，但时间久了他终会是在牢房里因为孤单害怕而崩溃哭泣。这时自己就可以闪亮登场用爱感化这位迷途的羔羊，毕竟他还是相当有魅力的不是吗？前将军一定会感激他的大度，及时悔悟加入他们的阵营一起对抗第一秩序或是帝国什么的的残余势力，然后他们日久生情成为一对幸福的爱侣。

再者，如果他执迷不悟，也不是不能使用强硬一点的手段。毕竟作为第一秩序的高级军官他身上肯定也背着不少人命，仁慈没必要用在这类恶人身上。到那时候他一定也已经立了不少战功，多少有些权利，扣押下一个俘虏还是不成问题的。他已经欣赏过了军装勾勒下的将军，没有理由不探究一下他一丝不挂的样子。当然，过程可能不会那么顺利，不过他可以等到他的俘虏放弃为止，让那双长腿顺从的挂在他的腰间。他可以让他看着第一秩序的覆灭，等战争彻底结束，他也许可以带着他漫游银河，总有一天他们会心意相通……

“将军。”

他被kylo ren的声音拉回现实，不知从什么时候开始他们已经停止了争吵，黑色铁皮怪正在看着他，面具下面传出漏气一般的笑声。poe绝望地意识到原力者好像会读心，刚刚自己那些对未来的遥想可能已经泄露了个干净。

“为你着想，还是注意着点这个家伙为好。”

End.

**Author's Note:**

> *结果到最后poe都不知道hux的名字。  
> *虽然什么都没做成，poe在我这里依然是流氓（褒义  
> *hux全程什么都不知道，他忙着生kylo的气呢。


End file.
